In enterprise activities, utilization of a large amount of generated business data is indispensable. Therefore, a system that analyzes a database (hereinafter, “DB”) that stores a large amount of business data, has already been devised.
In this analysis processing, a database management system (hereinafter, “DBMS”) receives a query and issues a data read request to storage devices that stores a DB.
As a technique for reducing latency for a data read in an execution of one query, a technique disclosed in PTL 1 is known. According to PTL 1, a DBMS dynamically generates tasks each time data required for query execution is read and executes the tasks in parallel in order to multiplex data read requests. The DBMS allocates, to the dynamically generated tasks, memory resources required for a database operation (hereinafter, “DB operation”) executed by the tasks. According to PTL 1, the DBMS compares the number of existing tasks and a predetermined number, and holds off the generation of tasks when the number of existing tasks reaches the predetermined number.